


Held

by Arwens_vigil



Category: Loki - Fandom, S.H.I.E.L.D agents, loki avengers - Fandom, loki dominance
Genre: Action, Agents, Avengers - Freeform, Blood, F/M, Knife Play, Loki - Freeform, Loki being evil, SHIELD, Violence, Work In Progress, inspired by lokis whispers, non-con, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwens_vigil/pseuds/Arwens_vigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an agent, sent by SHIELD to secretly infiltrate the enemy base to discover what Loki is doing with the tesseract. Things don't quite turn out as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say, this is my first ever fan fic so PLS leave comments to let me know if it's ok.  
> It does take a while to get to the sex, so sorry.  
> I wanted to write something that had smut but also a story line and some violence. Plus, even though they are good, I didn't want another story where the victim falls for the villain. That doesn't happen. Enjoy!!  
> *on the advice of a wonderful writer, I have altered the format slightly- there are more lines for different people speaking. I didn't really know what I was doing, tbh. I just kept clicking the enter button. but I hope it helps :)

You land with a barely audible thud on the other side of the wall, tucking your knees to your chest and rolling into the shadows before straightening slightly. Looking around, there's no guards in sight- the scout team did their job well: no one patrols this section of compound. A low whistle from the other side of the wall reminds you of your purpose and you return it before starting to make your way along the outskirts of the structure.  
Peering around the first corner, you see three guards, all in black with guns clenched in their hands. Pulling your head back out of sight, you pull out the two guns strapped to your legs. The guns wouldn't kill them- Fury had said they're under some kind of spell that makes them obedient so they can't help defending the cube and lethal action can be taken only when necessary- but they'll definitely get them out of the way. Luckily, the stunners are silent. Taking a deep breath, you throw yourself sideways, twisting at the same time, hitting the guards with incredible accuracy. One goes down before the other two have noticed what happened, and by the time they've raised their guns they've already been knocked out. Striding over, you see beneath their half-closed eyelids the unnatural blue that Fury has mentioned. You shudder- you've never cared for gods or the like, especially deities that ask for respect without earning it, but this? Forcing innocent people to worship you? That's repulsive.  
Moving their bodies further into the shadows, you snatch an earpiece from the nearest guard and push into you own ear. Only radio silence. You keep it in your ear and move on, encountering and neutralising several more guards on the way. Noticing that the number of guards seems to be increasing, you quicken your pace, ducking out of the way just in time to see 5 guards march past. This must be close to the centre. Moving even faster now, sticking to the shadows, you turn the corner too soon and catch a glimpse of at least 20 scientists, all with blue eyes, working around the cube. Selvig is among them, clearly overseeing the construction of the huge silver framework being built around the cube. All this you take in in about a second before pulling yourself back around the corner, trying to remain calm. This is much bigger than any of your superiors have told you- they have already started the construction of the machine that will open the portal. S.H.I.E.L.D have to know about this.  
Keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble, you pull out the tiny camera invented by Selvig himself. It's specially designed to transmit all collected data on almost undetectable electrical pulses- of course, there's always a chance Selvig will have set up sensors for it, but it's a risk you'll have to take. Recording at least 30 seconds of high-quality film, you find the 'transmit' option and select it. 3 seconds of silence follow, in which you think you might have done it, before the klaxons starts screaming all around you. Crap. Now you're really on your own- the other two members of your team were told to leave as soon as possible if the alarm was triggered- Fury can't risk any more agents getting zombiefied. The scientists have all stopped working, concern on their faces, and several are making there way towards you. You push the camera back into its holder and start running. You were careful to make a mental note of all the twists and turns you took, but as you spirit round a bend only to come face to face with a locked door, you realise you've made a mistake. The thud of the guards boots is coming nearer and you know your escape route is cut off. There's no escape. Unless...  
Placing each foot on opposite sides of the passage, you use your own body weight to shimmy up the walls, practically doing the splits in mid air. As soon as you reach the ceiling, you throw yourself towards your intended target- a water pipe. Clinging onto it you feel like some sort of sloth, but it works as only seconds later a whole troop of guards come running around the corner, shouting and barking orders into their comms units. They scan the corridor, ignoring the door at the end, before continuing. Breathing a small sigh of relief, you let yourself slip beneath the pipe before dropping to the floor, your soft boots making no sound. Crouching as you peer around the corner, it looks deserted and that's your first mistake. Taking another step, you hear shouts and curse under your breath- you didn't look behind you. Sprinting now, not even bothering to hide in the shadows, you make for where you must have entered the compound earlier. Mistake number two, you realise, comes from not watching the ground beneath your feet. You're flying through the air before you've even noticed the trip wire that got you. You're rolling to your feet winded and bruised, the gun already in your hand when you come face to face with the barrel of a disproportionately big gun. Scanning around you, noticing that you're hopelessly outnumbered and that the guards haven't shot you yet means that they want to take you alive, you decide to continue your existence a little longer. Raising one hand above you head, shortly followed by the other after carefully placing the gun on the floor, you straighten slowly. Although the men don't lower there guns, their stances relax and you take a slightly relieved breath. Noticing a movement through the ranks, you stand still until the man reaches you. Obviously the commander, it takes a moment to recognise his face in the gloom: "Agent Barton" you say in mock-surprise "what brings you here?" He doesn't say anything, just moves closer and before you can react he pulls a knife. "Who are you?" He asks, holding the blade against your neck. You smile, not answering. You've been through countless interrogations- a knife isn't going to break you. Without warning, Barton wraps his hand around your throat and hurls you against the wall. Pinning you there, he holds the knife less than a centimetre away from your eye. "I said" he growls "who are you? We know you're with SHIELD. Now state your name, rank and intention or I swear to God I'll cut your eyes out." Dropping you to the ground, you take a moment to catch your breath before straightening again with a grimace but remaining silent. "Fine." Turning, he nods to one of the guards. "If you won't talk to us, then I'm sure the God can loosen your tongue." With a backhanded slap which takes you by surprise, you stumble only to be caught by a thickset guard who grabs a handful of hair and yanks your head back, exposing your neck. Another guard approaches with a needle full of a clear liquid. Struggling but unable to move against now a very strong headlock, you can only watch as the drug is injected into your system. Trying to stay conscious, you shake your head but black spots start to form in front of your eyes. Two guards approach, probably to carry you away, but the darkness descends before they reach you.


	2. Chapter 2

Consciousness comes slowly, one sense returning after another. Your hearing is muffled but you can tell that you're alone. The pins and needles in your fingers and toes and a familiar ache in your neck tell you that you're lying on a very uncomfortable surface but don't appear to be tied up. As your sight returns, you stretch, your muscles complaining with every move. Painfully you clamber to your feet and assess the situation. You right- you're not tied up, but the one door to the room is definitely metal and looks solid. There's no keyhole as far as you can tell, but that's no surprise to you. Any decent security system uses electronic keys and you're sure that Loki with his pride would demand only the best. You scope the room- it's tiny, more like a cell, with no furnishings or windows and only a naked light bulb dangling from the ceiling for light. The wall are old brickwork and riddled with damp, and you're tempted to look for weak points before concluding that to waste your energy on trying to scratch through a two foot brick wall would not be a good use of your time. Instead, you sit cross-legged on the floor with your back against the wall, trying to gauge what would be happening. Fury would have got the tape, perhaps a force had already been sent to reclaim it. Maybe the council would nuke the whole place- save the planet from whatever Loki had planned. At least Fury and the others would have a head start on the enemies development. You just hope it's enough.  
It takes a few mind-numbingly boring hours before, with a loud thud which jolts you out of your dose, the door swings open. Instantly you're on your feet but before you can jump forward, a figure steps into the room which stops you dead.  
It's him.  
Loki.  
He enters, almost having to duck to get through the doorframe. He's tall- well over six foot- with the green and gold, leather and metal outfit that you had heard described many times. His hair is jaw length, black and swept back out of his face, but it's his eyes which scare you the most- a bright, glowing green like a cats and a crazed, manic look- one that you normally associate with the evil or the insane. Of course, from the reports, in this case it's probably both. 

You see two guards positioned outside the door before he steps forward, closing the door with a flick of his wrist, and in that tiny motion you see that in the other hand, concealed by the shadows, is his sceptre. You're scared now. Torture and interrogation is what you've been trained for but mind control? There's nothing that could have prepared you for that. 

As if he can hear the increase in your heart rate, he smirks. He swiftly covers the 5 paces between you and against your will you back up to the wall- you want to be as far away from that weapon as possible. He's stands directly in front of you fixing you with his piercing green glare. Undeterred, you meet his gaze, silently challenging him. This concentrated stare distracts you so you don't see his hand reach for you. He grabs you by the neck and throws you across the room, further than any man could, moving in again and striking your stomach with the end of the sceptre before you can retaliate. Now bent double and winded, you don't see the leather boot that kicks you to the ground. Using the momentum, you continue to roll and come up in a crouch. Already, you know it's hopeless. His strength and speed both outmatch yours and it's all you can do to stay on your feet. You lean against the wall for support, watching him. He's stopped his attack and is now observing you, holding his sceptre in both hands. You attack with a thought to surprise him, feinting low as if aiming for his shin before wrapping both hands around the sceptre and twisting in a circle in an effort to wrench it from his grasp. To your surprise it's works and you back away from his approaching form, holding the sceptre tightly and pointing it in his direction. His dark chuckle surprises you. "What's so funny?" You snap. "Well, my little human" he says with a relish in his voice that make you cringe "you are the first being ever to have an advantage over me. It's impressive. That is..." he approached till the tip of the sceptre was almost touching him "if you had a hope understanding the extraordinary power you hold in your hands, let alone how to use it." Your facial expression doesn't change but you feel the panic build inside you. He's right. You don't have a clue how to use this thing. He smirks again, but you make up your mind- time for a bluff. "And what if I did know how to use it? Then what would you do?" As you speak you advance, and to your relief he backs up. Unfortunately, he's still grinning. "A mortal such as yourself would never understand the power this weapon holds or how to manipulate it. Your race is too petty and too insignificant to have the responsibility that that knowledge would hold. So an excellent question, mortal, but one I really have no need to answer." You've stopped advancing but he has retreated to the centre of the room. "I have the sceptre, you don't" you say "open the door and or I show you how much damage I can cause". He actually laughs this time, not a quite chuckle, a long laugh that sends shivers up your spine. When he meets your gaze again, his eyes are mocking. "You truly believed that despite your situation, you had the upper hand? Midgardians are even more foolish than I thought." Tired of his, vague, infuriating comments, you press forward, sceptre aimed at his head. Before you can take two steps, Loki raises his hand and snaps his fingers. Instantly you're plunged into darkness as your only source of light is removed- now blind, you swing the sceptre wildly all around but you know it's hopeless. The sceptre doesn't come into contact with anything but the wall and in an instant strong hands grab your upper arms from behind. Thrashing around, desperately trying to free yourself to no effect. You feel the sceptre being wrenched from your hands and hear Loki's breathing behind you. One of his arms wraps around your stomach and lifts you off your feet effortlessly while the other grabs a fistful of your hair and smashes your head against the wall. Dazed and bruised, you hang from his arms like a rag doll as he presses you against the wall. Pulling your head back, he pushes the sharp edge of the sceptre against your throat, almost drawing blood.  
You freeze.  
"There, now isn't this more comfortable?" he taunts, the light flickering back on. You don't dare to struggle, even swallowing at this point would push the blade further into your skin. You feel his breath on your neck as he tilts your head back so you can see his face. "Now do you feel like talking? Or would you prefer a second beating?" You don't respond, keeping your gaze fixed on the blade. "Well then..." He releases you, throwing you to the ground at his feet and pulls a chair literally from thin air. Sitting, he reclines leisurely as if the chair is his throne. The sceptre he holds in one hand, but you see now it's hopeless trying to get it off him. The only chance you have is to try to keep him from knowing S.H.I.E.L.Ds movements, even if that means- yes. It's your only chance. The fate of your planet has to come before your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so rambling, I'm really trying to move it on but I have too many ideas. Also, apologies for the over dramatic ending, but the chapter was getting to long.  
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Moving as if to sit up, drawing yourself up on one knee and keeping yourself on your elbows, you tilt your head to the side and see the tiny pouch containing the cyanide pill on top of your shoulder, close enough to bit and tear off. You pause, trying not to think about what you have to do, knowing Loki is watching you. Pushing yourself off the ground, a pained groan escapes your lips producing a dark chuckle from your tormentor. This sound fills you with rage and impulsively you bite down on your shoulder, tearing off the fabric and instantly taste the bitter almonds in your mouth. Loki grabs your shoulders, forcing you onto your back and grabs your jaw, trying to remove the fatal pill but you've already swallowed it. You even manage a triumphant smirk at him as the poison begins to take it's hold. Even in a somewhat delirious state you think you see panic in his eyes. You hear heavy footsteps- Loki must have called the guards. Now there's too much pain- it's filling your head, blotting out everything else, but at the same time a numbing, starting from your centre and spreading outwards which is oddly more terrifying than the pain. "This is it", you think. "I'm going to die." You can tell you're being shaken, jostled about, but the edges of your vision are starting to darken. As the black becomes more prominent the pain peaks, almost causing you to black out. But something stops you- your body is dying but something holds you there, not letting go.

It's Loki.

In a calculated, medical fashion, he lays you down on something, then rests his hands on you. There's shouting and movement but all there is to focus on is the sensation in your stomach where Loki has placed both hands. He seems to be chanting something- it's unlike any language you've ever heard, and the drawing out feeling increases until it's painful, blotting out the now dulling pain from the poison. You realise, too late, what he's doing, and try to roll away from him and push his hands away, desperate to let go, to die. Too late. With a final spasm of pain, you feel the last of the poison leave your system. You turn to face him and see him standing there, staring at you. The bastard is smirking.  
"You really think I would let you escape that easily?" he gloats. "I'm nowhere near finished with you yet". You desperately look around for escape but you're not in your cell- Loki must have carried you through to this room and placed you on a bed of sorts- it's flat and uncomfortable with, to your horror, straps on both sides as if to hold someone down. Trying to keep back the sob that's been building for some time, you twist, trying to keep a distance from him. It's only now that you realise your ankles are already pinned down. As you try to move forward to reach the restraints, nails scrabbling desperately at the straps, Loki takes three steps towards you and grabs you by the throat.  
"Oh, darling. So close, and yet..."  
He uses the palm of his hand and almost no force to push you flat on your back, holding you down despite your struggling. Moving close to your neck you feel his cool breath on cheek and shudder  
"And yet, so far."  
With a snap of his fingers, your hands are wrenched away from where they are attempting to prise him off and bound at your sides. He realises you and turns to a tray holding several evil looking blades and devices. Selecting one and holding it up so you can see, he grins.  
"Now, I believe you have something to tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are turning out short, making the most of a holiday to try and get this finished though! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just knife play and probably too much monologue, but what can I say, I like backstory.

You don't make a sound as he approaches you, but your eyes give away your terror, and to your dismay you feel tears forming.  
"Now, now..." Loki croons, "tell me what I need to know and you will feel no pain. Trust me, mortal. For I can cause suffering so extreme that you will be begging me for death." Trust him? The god of lies? Not likely.  
Any normal civilian would give in at this moment; surrender to have to chance of escape. But this is war, and you are an agent trained for these situations. No matter what, Loki cannot know how much of his operation SHIELD has seen.  
He looms over you, eyes glinting as he smiles humourlessly. "No? Nothing to say?" The tip of the blade pushes against your chin - you're forced to tilt your head up to avoid being cut. "Are you sure?" He's teasing now, stroking the blade against your skin. You can't take the suspense that he's so obviously building. "Go to hell." You say through gritted teeth, then spit, right in his face. You can't help the triumphant smirk at his obvious shock at your audacity, and also his disgust as he turns away from you to reach for a cloth. It doesn't last long. Instead of the rage you had been  
bracing yourself for, Loki starts to laugh. A low, cold, evil sound that fills you with a sense of dread. He turns to you, still holding the knife, with an expression so cruel that you can't help but cringe away from him. "Oh, you are a fiery one." He grabs the front of your jacket and lifts you up from the table, despite the restraints, until you're so close you feel the chill of his breath in your face. "Breaking you will be more enjoyable than I'd thought". He drops you abruptly, knocking the breath from you, then before you have a chance to react starts to slice your jacket from the top down. Discarding the tattered clothing, he observes you, circling like a hawk. You're in a plain black tank top underneath, practical but discreet. He slides the knife over your arms and shoulders, bringing goosebumps to your skin, tracing patterns  
without drawing blood. "Such soft skin..." he croons. "You're still young, even for a Midgardian. And yet they send you, barely grown, and expect you to return to them alive? Incredible. They must have such faith in you." The knife is higher now, gliding over your shoulders and tracing the lines of your clothing. "What a shame it will be when they realise how they've failed. How it was you that failed with them. Maybe I will be merciful and kill you, so you do not have to live with the guilt. Then again," he hooks the knife under your top, just like he did with your jacket. "Maybe I won't." He slices down and against your will, you flinch. Using the knife to move away the torn cloth, leaving you only in a plain black bra to cover you, you feel him pause. "What is this?" He's seen your scar. It's long and jagged, stretching in a diagonal line across your waist. "Who did this to you?". He touches the thin mark, with his fingers this time, and it surprises you how gentle he is. "Tell me, mortal".  
You swallow. Surely this information won't affect the fate of the nation, and it might keep him away from other, more pressing topics. "My stepfather" you murmur. "Why?" he asks. You make a small noise at the back of your throat. It was almost a laugh. "He never needed a reason. He was a cruel, manipulative, lying bastard who drank too much. He was always mad - mad at everything - but there was only me around to take it out on. He got completely smashed one evening and tried to get me into bed, but I fought him. He lost it. I wouldn't have punched him if I'd seen it, but he'd broken off the end of a bottle of lager, and he slashed me across the stomach with it. I didn't notice at first - not until he started yelling at me. He was scared. He'd gone to prison before, but never for murder. I must have passed out because next thing I know, he's gone. I'm in a pool of blood, and the house is empty." You pause, lost in memory. The danger of your current situation is brought to the forefront of your mind by Loki. He'd been quiet, standing next to you, still examining the scar. "From the evidence before me, I gather you survived." You look at him. Was that sarcasm? Was he capable of even the lowest form of wit? "Yeah, I guess I did. Stitched myself up while I waited for the ambulance. A month in intensive care, then I was out, with only revenge on my mind." You look at him. He meets your gaze. "I think you know the feeling." He says nothing. You sigh and continue. "I tracked him down. It wasn't as hard as I'd thought. He was always too clumsy. He ran to Manhattan to try and find some friends, but I got there first. I was waiting for him." You smile in spite of yourself. "That bastard got what he deserved. Him and his drug dealing criminal friends. Of course, killing him meant threatening them, so I got to them before they got to me. Despite my best efforts, this got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar, and I came home to find an agent in my lounge. They offered me a job..." You falter, considering. "Funny how that happens. And here I am." Here, you stop and look at Loki. You've practically told him your life story. Even your closest friends didn't know your past. And you've told this stranger... Why? How? Your answer comes from the tiniest smirk at the corner of his mouth. "And you seemed so strong when we met, girl. See how easily I get what I want? Your resistance, and the resistance of your leaders, is futile. I could have this planet's secrets at my fingertips within moments, and yet you refuse to cooperate. It's amusing, really. Now, I have greatly enjoyed our little talk, but my patience is wearing thin. Tell me what I wish to know."  
You wouldn't have noticed it before, but now you're alert and listening intently. As he speaks, you sense - something. It's hard to say what, but the effect it has is clear - your muscles have relaxed, and you're close to spilling every secret S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer. You shake your head, trying to rid yourself of the fuzzy feeling, and to your surprise, it works - now that you know what to fight off, your mind is yours to control.  
Loki frowns, seemingly puzzled. "Interesting. Even the weakest races have some level of resistance towards magic. The Midgardian environment has weakened me, or I would have snapped your mind by now, but even so..." He brings the knife to your lips. "I'm sure there are many other ways I can prize words from that pretty mouth." Any humanity he had before is gone - his eyes are as cold as ice. You brace yourself as he brings the knife down, over your breasts, to rest just above your scar.  
"Perhaps I should add another memento to your collection... a reminder of your true king." He presses harder, drawing blood. "Although I think this one will have to be a little more recognisable" he muses, as he begins to slice through the soft flesh.  
The pain is unreal, your mind is entirely focused in that one point, that you don't realise that you're screaming until the knife is at your lips again. Even at this angle, you can see it's red with your blood. "Hush now, pet. Your cries are beautiful, but it would be wiser to save them. There's far, far worse to come. Unless, of course, you can tell me what I need to know..."  
You don't trust yourself to speak, but you meet his eyes through your tears, and glare defiantly. "Well, in that case..." He moves back to your stomach, where the blood is already flowing. The source of the pain isn't focused on one point anymore, and as you tilt your head you realise in horror that he's carving some sort of pattern into your skin. You struggle but a hand on your ribcage pins you down, holding you still.  
It seems to last forever, but at last he straightens and steps back, as if to admire his work. "You see? Now you truly belong to me." From your position it's hard to make out, but it appears to be some sort of figure eight. Flinching as you crane your neck to look closer, the vines that you thought made up the pattern reveal themselves to be snakes... Loki's signature animal. "It was your ancestors who associated these symbols with their gods. I deemed it appropriate. You are mine now." You sob, desperate for him to stop.  
"Shhhh" he whispers. He's touching your stomach again, gently washing the cuts clean with water. His mood swings are extraordinary, but you are relieved to be clean. "You Midgardians are so fragile. I am a just god - you may have some time to rest before I return for you. Whether you cooperate or not..." he cups your chin, forcing you to look at him "I will have what I want." He releases you. You turn to watch him go as he strides across the room, locking the door as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry for delays and possible problems people may have with this. Mainly, THANKYOU SO MUCH to a_bag_of_cats for such excellent proofreading- I'm very sorry but I did have to change the "realise"- I'm British, after all!!  
> Hope this is enjoyed, I plan no more than two or three more chapters. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!! Thankyou all :)x


End file.
